Kurban Mutellip
Kurban Rog Mutellip is a Yamorz janitor and former apprentice of the Guild of sorceries. He is a descendant of Atrox Bio: Early Life: Kurban was born to Rok and Nini Murellip on the Yammorz home world of Yamora. He lived most of his life learning the Way of Atrox from his mother and father, about honer and duty. At the age of eight he decovered he had the gift of magic which is uncommon among his people. His mother wished to send him to Milkin's School but his Father demanded he good to the school of his grandfather the Guild of Sorceries. Failure: After being sent to the Guild he trained for meny months as an Initiate. He passed and became an Apprentice under master Maximillian Karner. But when he took his journeyman trials he stumbled and failed.... and the shame of this failure stuck him so deep that he became unfocused, failing his other triles as well. With him failing to become a sorcerer and it being to late for his training as a true Yamorz worrier or Craftsman he was seen as useless to his family and his father cast him out. He left Yammora never to return taking Jobs where he could until his former mentor Maximillian Karnar, found him and offered him a job in the guilds Matinince department. The time of the Omega Killer: He spent meny years as a janitor watching meny students come and go passing the vary trails of which he failed. Janitorial work was hard and often thankless but due to his deep sense of duty he did all of his tasks with out complaint. He made several friends with the students over the years like Zedez Doziga and, Corneus of clan Mun. as well as the school ghost, Benedict Harro. Meny years later dark things started hapining, first he was attacked by bullies lead by Alligo Spunk and harassed over his failings all thouse years ago. Then his friend Isla Kaur died after falling out a window, and he carried her body away to be burred in her homeland. He would also clean up after the murders of Gemma Pascow and Trale Zedz and would be the first to notice the odd omega shaped mark on Them. He would find what was hidden on the observation tower and communicate with the school ghost learning as much as he could. In the Month of March he cleaned up the remains of Fran Lorran a job that distressed him greatly . He would be intaraged by Anselm Yeagar and Bleg Anderson during their investigation into the deaths, and would grow quite angery only to be calmed down by Loreta Nuño hours later. (Story in progress) Personality: Kurban is a Yamorz who learned form a young age the impotence of honer and duty which he kept even after being exiled. though often coming off as jealous he was actually vary caring about the young student of the guild even if he did not show it often. He cared deeply for his mentor and would threaten anyone who did him wrong. And While he hated his job and a janitor he never openly complained due to his sence of duty. Powers: Apprentice level sorcerer: Even though he failed his triels he was still a faily powerfull mage. Yamorz Regeneration and stranth: As A Yamorz his skin healed rapidly if damaged and he was strong due to the gravity if his home world. Trivia: * His job as a Janitor and attiued about it is refected of the Writer Elvinkin66's Job at the time of writing the Omega Killer. *His personality typ is ISFJ Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Mage Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Jainitors Category:Yamorz Category:Sorserer Category:Protagonist Category:Male characters